Project Summary/Abstract ?Collaboration & Service (C&S) NCXT developed technologies are made available to any qualified researcher through the `Collaboration & Service' component. Collaboration & Service can be as simple as running a test specimen for a potential User, or involve a collaborator working on-site for a period of weeks or longer. Past and future C&S projects span a wide range of cell biology problems; from investigation of the consequences of antimicrobial drug candidates on small bacterial cells, to imaging the characteristics of tumor cells during metastatic migration.